


Stillness

by LaoisePotter



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, F/F, brief mention of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: How foolish, and how wonderful.
Relationships: Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Kudos: 17





	Stillness

She watched her drive away and stood as still as could be, wondering if anyone else could hear her heart break.

School was waiting and they were all accepted and accepted and accepted, and she was going away. Her dreams would fly south with the birds and all she could do was smile, congratulate, and fall to pieces alone. Nobody knew. She needed it that way. Sympathy would break her down and she couldn’t lose any more time than she was going to. In the hot summer days, she buried her pain in the sand and floated on the edge of existence, blissful by her side.

The days crept in, the boxes became full. She helped her pack with a lump in her throat and when the time came to celebrate, she burned it away with the strongest drink she could find. In the middle of the night they stumbled together and she took her in her arms and kissed her mouth and laughed and kissed her over, and over, and over again, and the next morning it meant nothing. Nothing more than kisses between friends. Her armor cracked and she cried and she was hugged, was soothed, was told she’d be alright and she was just one phone call away. How foolish she was to kiss her cheek and lie. How foolish she was to help her leave. How foolish, and how wonderful.

Summers end, falls begin. Time marches onward. She held her too tight, too long, but still pretended nothing was wrong. Their eyes met, and for one world-ending instance, she saw realization flash across her face before it disappeared back into the sadness, tucked away for a later time. For a later date. Maybe, just maybe, a date when it didn’t hurt anymore. Nigh unimaginable.

She watched her drive away and stood as still as could be, wondering if anyone else could hear her heart break.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under 20 minutes and was asleep less than five minutes after I finished it, please forgive me


End file.
